disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morpholomew (episode)
"Morpholomew" is the fifty-second episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on July 1, 2005, and is notably a crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long. This episode also features a guest appearance by Miranda Cosgrove of iCarly fame. Plot Keoni is going away for the weekend, so Lilo enters the island's skateboarding competition by using an experiment that can morph a person into any other organism in order to win a new skateboard for him. At the same time, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog (from American Dragon: Jake Long) visit the island to check out reports that undisguised magical creatures (actually Jumba's experiments) are running rampant. While Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Fu investigate, Lao Shi goes on a date with Mrs. Hasagawa. Goof *In this episode, Jake's dragon form's mane and spikes flutter in the wind when airborne, which is not the case in the actual American Dragon show. Trivia *'Moral:' You can't buy friendship; you have to earn it. *This is one of two episodes where Reuben has no speaking lines, the other being "Swapper". *Mitzi Suzuki, the dog show host from "Yapper", is seen in the audience at the skateboarding contest. *When the American Dragon characters first encounter Stitch, they all think he is a messed-up leprechaun. Also, the entire American Dragon cast are drawn in their Season 1 designs. *It is revealed that Spud is afraid of sharks, although he gets over his fear at the end of the episode. *Lilo initially planned to name 316 "Changer", but Trixie convinced her that he should have a better name, with Spud being the one to name him "Morpholomew". *When Jake Long was in his dragon form, he was mistaken for Morpholomew by Gantu. Also, before Gantu can transport Jake (in his dragon form) to Hämsterviel, Jake breaks the fourth wall by saying: "Whoa, back that up! Asteroids? Spaceships? The Am Drag show is about saving magical creatures; it's not sci-fi!" *While Lao Shi and Mrs. Hasagawa are on their date, they do stereotypical activities often associated with new couples: long walks on the beach, a romantic dinner, and even a show-off of skills from Lao Shi who transforms at the fire dancing spectacle without fear of being exposed (implying that he mistook the experiments for undisguised magical creatures and assumed it would be okay for him to transform). *When this episode premiered for the first time on Disney Channel, a new episode of American Dragon: Jake Long was also aired on the same day ("The Long Weekend" of Season 1). Additionally, this episode premiered before a showing of Toy Story 2, as well as a day before viewers got to choose their pick for a brand new "Click It to Pick It" episode of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. *According to the broadcast information of the series, this episode is meant to take place after the episode "Body Guard Duty" of Season 1. Of course, this is non-canon to the actual American Dragon show. *In this episode, the scene where Lao Shi and Mrs. Hasagawa eat spaghetti at a Hawaiian restaurant is a reference to the iconic scene featured in the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. *Nani and Pleakley do not appear in this episode, but the former is mentioned at the beginning. Also, this is the only episode where Pleakley is absent, making Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba the only characters to be in all episodes and every installment in the franchise (excluding Stitch! and Stitch & Ai, where Lilo was replaced with Yuna and Wang Ai Ling, respectively). *This episode marks the final appearance of Keoni. Experiments mentioned *Morpholomew *Reuben Category:Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes Category:Crossovers Category:American Dragon: Jake Long